


Darkness Rising

by Jasque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape reflects on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Rising

Cries of the wind  
Cries of the restless souls  
Haunt my life for eternity

Surrounded by darkness and fear; My life is  
Waiting for you to get me out of here  
Forever I wait for the light that is you  
The light that will reach out to me  
Reach out to save me

For long I've been waiting  
But it never came  
So here I am bound by the darkness  
Waiting for Death to take me away

**Author's Note:**

> Who he is referring to in this poem-of-sorts is up to you.


End file.
